


And If She Ever Loved Me

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This love goes against every preconceived notion I've ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If She Ever Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Sometimes I wonder if being her protector is worth it. If I'm her bodyguard, I can't feel right letting myself love her. But, it's a wonderful love even if I do have to go against every preconceived notion I ever had, hitting and slapping and fighting all the way like I know there's not going to be a tomorrow, so I have to have it today.

Then, I wake up the next day, and I know she's in the room next to mine. I actually made the comment a few days ago that I thought it might be wise that I spend the night in her room on the eve of big political movement days. She agreed, offering me half of her far-too-large bed. That's strange, somehow.

I think she knows how I feel about her, but every little thing she does goes against it. Why else would she still agree to spend so much time with me? Why would she still choose me to be her escort to all of the stupid society events that she must attend looking as radiant as ever? She even jokes with me, calling me her secret lover, since everybody always makes comments over champagne at those same stupid parties because she came with me.

Although, I did find it odd. Once, for her birthday, Heero offered himself up as her escort, claiming that it was the least he could do for the Vice-Foriegn Minister. Yet, she refused. She claimed that she didn't want his pity, and, besides, she already had someone to go with. I'm not sure if she ever said she was going with me. It's now to the point where we don't even ask each other. We know that if there's an event, she needs a dress, I need a dress, and we don't need any silly men tagging along to take up space in that silly pink limo she loves so much. Besides, we're always asked to dance at the parties. Though, I never dance unless she does. I can't bring myself to.

Her brother happened to spend the weekend here about a month ago. I used to have the silliest crush on him. But, I don't anymore. It's odd. All of the feelings I had for him over years of academy together... they're gone. They're all transferred over to my feelings for her. But, I shouldn't love her! I should be an unbiased person for her to talk to...

Zechs made the comment that Relena is in love with me. Somehow, I don't think it's even going to hit me that it's not true. If I told her how I felt directly, she'd back right off. She'd fire me as her security adviser, and I might never see her again. That's why I never come right out and say it.

Oh, but I can only wonder... If she even had an interest in women... What would I have to do to fit her image of the perfect woman? And, if I ever could, and if she ever loved me, what would I do with her then?


End file.
